wariofandomcom-20200213-history
9-Volt
9-Volt is a young video game fanboy from Diamond City who also works as a game developer at Wario's company. He is best friends with another WarioWare, Inc. employee 18-Volt. His video game fanboyism results in his Microgames involving classic Nintendo games, a theme that stands out and stays constant through the series. ''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! 9-Volt is first seen skateboarding home from school. Once he reaches home, he sets up a high-tech system with record players. (Note: The tune he plays is remixed at the beginning of SSBB's "WarioWare Medley".) With this system, he hooks up a GameBoy and begins the Microgame Mix. (As a visual gag, the GameBoy has a label that says NOT to revamp, which is ironically what 9-Volt is doing.) During the Mix, the screen displays RolePlay-esque messages depending on what happens, i.e. "microgame appeared!" when beginning a microgame. WarioWare: Touched! 9-Volt was at Toy Express where he bought 36-Volt Man and immediately went home to play it. He and 18-Volt beat the game in minutes. The Microgame Mix involes 9-Volt remixing on a record player, while 18-Volt holds a stereo in the background. On the record player, you can see Mario and Luigi figures. After the Microgame Mix, 9-Volt and 18-Volt fall asleep, waking up to discover that they are late for school. WarioWare: Smooth Moves 9-Volt and 18-Volt recieve a new game and start playing. Soon, they start to fight over it, and accidentally break it. In his rage, 9-Volt kicks 18-Volt out of his house. 18-Volt then goes around town, looking to buy the game again to make up. he soon comes across a video game store that happens to have it on sale. After the Microgame Mix, 18-Volt reaches for the game, and sees 9-Volt do the same. 9-Volt quivers in sadness and starts bawling. The two make up, and are friends again. (An interesting point is that although the cut scene focused on 18-Volt entering the store, 9-Volt's voice can be heard during the Mix.) WarioWare: D.I.Y. In the Store, 9-Volt's stage can be played via the Game Blender. 9-Volt's stage screen is an 8-bit game parodying Super Mario Bros. and starring 9-Volt on his skateboard. For every victory, he gets coins from a Question-Mark Block, and for every failure, he falls through the floor. During the "SPEED UP" screen, he eats a powerup. After every Boss Stage, he goes into the castle from SMB. When the castle is tapped, the flag goes up, and fireworks burst. (Fun Fact: In his stage description, 9-Volt says, "What? No, my game is totally original!") WarioWare: D.I.Y. Showcase 9-Volt makes an appearance in 18-Volt's stage. During the "BOSS STAGE" screen, a giant version of his hat appears. After the Boss Stage, 9-Volt is revealed to be inside the hat. 18-Volt offers his hand in friendly embrace, but when the screen is "tapped" (Press A on the Wii Remote), 9-Volt slaps it away maliciously, and floats away in his giant hat ship. Game & Wario In 5-Volt's House, 9-Volt is playing on his game console and is trying to beat 18-Volt's score. After not long, 9-Volt beats 18-Volt's high score. After, 5-Volt takes their game and sends 9-Volt and 18-Volt to do their homework. After a while, the homework is finished and 5-Volt gives them back the console. However, 5-Volt has set a new score of 100, forcing both to stay up late. Both 9-Volt and 18-Volt are playable. There is no end card. WarioWare Gold 9-Volt has his own level in the Touch League, as well as a smaller port of Game & Wario's Gamer. (see above.) Gallery 'Artwork' 'Screenshots' Shag(WWMMG)0.png| WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! (Nintendo Classics) 5Volt(WWTw)0.png| WarioWare: Twisted! (Spintendo Classics) Gamer(G&W)0.jpg| Game & Wario (Gamer) MathQuest(WWG)0.png| WarioWare Gold (Math Quest) TimeToSparkle(WWG)0.png| WarioWare Gold (Time to Sparkle) Potluck Gang.png| WarioWare Gold (Potluck Gang) TheBestShot(WWG)0.png| WarioWare Gold (The Best Shot) 9Volt(SSBU).jpg| Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (cameo) SuperSamuraiSlice(RHM)0.jpeg| Rhythm Heaven Megamix (Super Samurai Slice) de:9-Volt Category:Characters Category:WarioWare characters Category:Males Category:Touch League